The Conte Royal Children
by LadyKnight44
Summary: Each child had a different personality...


**The Conte Royal Children **

** A Short Story of Siblings**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Conte children each varied a personality of their own. They covered everything from beautiful to intelligent, heroic to honorable, shy to bold, and rule abiding to a bit more creative. Each one of them was quite different and unique from the other…

Their first born was a son. This should have been a sign to how their child would be. Having a son as a first born was quite practical and needed. A heir in their first child and a healthy one at that. Roald was a duty bound, sensible, down to earth boy. He inherited his parent's beauty as was predicted and was perfectly organized and as a child never disrupted.

Then there was Kalasin. She was born second and anyone who saw the girl at a young age would be able to choose her destiny and personality. She was a free girl, wild and sensible but disregarded senses for her own personal enjoyments. She let herself go and do things most Princess's would not be allowed to do. If she wanted to go wading in a pool of water, nothing would stop her. If she wanted to ride astride in her shift with her hair free, you'd best stay out of her way because she was going to do it. Kalasin always managed to clean herself up in time though, so no one suspected the willful princess until she left for the Countess of King's Reach.

Liam came next. He was quite the handsome boy, named after a heroic warrior. That should also have been an omen but the Royal couple never seemed to notice these things. Liam was heroic he was quite bold and listened to everything his father said or any other knight for that matter. He took fighting seriously and enjoyed doing it all the way. By the time he was in his late teens they could see the strength behind his determination and gaze. Nothing stood in Liam's way and if he wasn't a Prince he would be sent off to do various fighting through out the realms. Liam grew to hate the title of Prince as much as a regular boy would love to have it.

Lianne was a favorite when she was born. Her name must have been an omen to the Queen for she knew that the King would dote upon her. Lianne was always a sweet child, never willful or restless. She did as she was told, and was perfectly sweet. To her parents. Yet when the time came for her to have her hair brushed and braided, screams could be heard from her rooms, ranting, sobbing, and fits. She threw tantrums that befitted a Princess that her sister never imagined throwing. Then again, Kalasin had been quite more willful then her. She had a mind of her own. Lianne was selfish and bratty yet there was another redeeming quality. Her calmness and easy manner of taking things in when faced with emergencies. Her siblings looked to her as an anchor to keep them from drifting too far away.

Jasson was the next born. He was quite the conqueror, always finding ways to cover ground of the Palace or Pirate Swoop. There was nary a moment when Jasson was plotting ways to get to a new place and plan how he would use it. The stables were his main domain, the horses his subjects. He was a good ruler to the horses, for he understood them better then people. He conquered his sister's rooms and the nursery, his mother's study, and the practice courts. By the time he was ten, Jasson had almost the entire palace in his head and he knew it like the back of his hand. Nothing would stop the boy from getting what he wanted.

Last was Vania. She was a quiet child, but when she turned thirteen anyone could see the Princess's true personality. Intelligent, quiet but not quite shy, and stubborn with a way to speaking to people. Her maids couldn't get her to do anything she didn't want to do and Vania was close with Kalasin through letters. Her intelligence came from her ability to sit down and read for hours upon hours. She wouldn't stop reading even to go to a ball, or buy a pretty dress. She didn't care one bit for lace, ribbons, silks, or satins. All she wanted was a good well written book and nothing else mattered. For the most part, she was the cheapest child of them all for she could read in the Palace libraries for free even if the others had to buy their wants.

All in all, the King and Queen of Tortall had covered all the ranges of personalities you could have in a child.

**A/N: I just figured I'd write something about the Royal children of Tortall. I used their names to do their personalities. Kalasin free because her namesake freed herself from her prison, King Jasson was a conqueror and I figured he'd have a quality, Lianne was named after Jonathon's mother who was a weaker Queen in the sense she wasn't like Thayet, she did as she was told. Anyway, as you've probably gotten the point I hope it's enjoyable to read as much as it was to write ). **


End file.
